Star Wars x Madoka Magica Crossover (Empire Strikes Back) - AU Story
by FinnTDK
Summary: The second installment after the non-canon A New Hope crossover. The Holy Quintet are now officially part of the Rebel Alliance as they continue to fight forward. Meanwhile, Kyubey convinces Emperor Palpatine that Madoka is the most powerful in the group. Will the Holy Quintet turn into the dark side? Find out. This story is set in an alternate universe and not canon.
1. Prologue

**_In a galaxy, not so far, far away..._**

***cue Star Wars Opening Crawl Theme***

Episode II - Magical Rebellion

**Hope. Power. Teamwork. MADOKA**

**KANAME and the HOLY QUINTET**

**is now officially part of the **

**REBELLION, alongside LUKE**

**SKYWALKER, PRINCESS LEIA**

**ORGANA, HAN SOLO, CHEWBACCA,**

**and among many others.**

**Meanwhile, KYUBEY persuades**

**and convinces the sinister, and **

**evil ****EMPEROR PALPATINE ****that **

**MADOKA ****is the most powerful**

**magical girl from the group.**

**Little do they know that they will**

**plan to turn the HOLY QUINTET**

**over to the dark side of the**

**Force...**

* * *

Prologue

It was night time. The Rebel Alliance stood up for night duty as many other soldiers, officers, generals of many took the night shift on the cold, breezy and windy glaze of planet Hoth.

Luke Skywalker and the others are asleep in their personal rooms as they rest into a deep, comforting sleep. However, same than said as the Holy Quintet are now part of the alliance, all five of them are also transported to Hoth to help out the Rebel fleet for the upcoming Imperials in the icy cold planet.

Madoka Kaname, Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Homura Akemi are sleeping peacefully in one room, their beds are the basic double-decked (triple decked on the other side), opposite to each other in the room.

After their crazy adventure when the Death Star exploded and made their speeches, announcements and stories back in Yavin 4, Madoka and others were worried if they're gonna be stuck forever in this universe, and never return to Mitakihara on planet Earth.

One flashback carries into the story.

_Flashback_

Tatooine - Obi Wan's Hut

It was the time when Luke Skywalker, old Ben Kenobi, C3PO and R2-D2 are about to leave the small hut as Madoka and Sayaka followed them and boarded into Luke's X-34 Landspeeder.

As they're about to leave, Madoka stopped them by yelling after them, "Wait!"

The others turned their heads at the pink haired girl with an expression of confusion.

"What is it, Madoka?" Luke asked. Ben added, "What's wrong, little one? Have you forgotten something?"

Madoka smiled as she answered when Sayaka comes in holding her smartphone with both hands, "No, no. It's nothing. I was thinking if we can take a picture to save the moment before we go."

Ben was intrigued when Madoka said "picture", and looked at Sayaka with her odd-looking phone. "A picture? Well, why not."

Luke was intrigued as well and replied, "Sure!"

"A photo? That sounds delightful." C3PO responded, followed by R2's beep, "(Sure!)"

The two young girls were happy as Sayaka tried to position her smartphone on a tallest rock as she can stack to form a tripod for her smartphone, as she placed it nice and gently as long as the wind doesn't knock it down. The phone is set to a 5 second timer as everyone gets into position before the timer starts.

Sayaka started the countdown as she tapped the screen, and ran back to the group as they made their positions and neutral poses. "Smile for the camera!"

Ben, Luke and the others are confused as they look at the smartphone's camera, then smiled as the picture is taken.

Madoka went, "Mine next!" as she took out her smartphone as well, and done a photo on her phone.

The picture turned out very well; Ben Kenobi on the middle, Luke Skywalker at the left of Ben, C3PO and R2-D2 at the right side of Ben, and Madoka and Sayaka are infront of Ben Kenobi. And the X-34 Landspeeder behind them in the background. A perfect group-family picture.

"What makes you think that you'll take a photo of us?" Luke asked.

"Well, in case if we ever get back to our world, we will never forget all of you." Madoka said, a bit teary eyed as they packed their things and about to head into the desert in the Landspeeder.

And that was the unforgettable moment for Madoka and Sayaka; meeting Luke, Ben, C3PO and R2 as friends and felt like family to them.

_Flashback Ends_

The blue dawn from the sky in the distance begins as the sun rises up on the horizon. The day has started for the magical girls.

**Author's Note: As promised; here's the next installment of the series! Now, hold your horses, like I said in the previous crossover story; please wait for further updates for the next chapters as I need more time to write the stories in each episodes and how will the characters act out. So please, review whatever you want, and I appreciate the wait that you guys and gals love reading this crossover story. That's all for now. 'Till next chapter!**


	2. Episode 1 - A Dish Served Cold

Episode 1 - A Dish Served Cold

**Madoka's POV**

I was in a strange, dark and weird looking place. Nothing but a pitch of darkness. Great... am I sent to another universe again or is this just a dream? I don't even know myself, either. I start to walk and look around; but I noticed that I was still my pajamas that the Rebel Alliance offered to me and the girls right after that crazy battle against that battle station months ago. Which means, I am still in that galactic universe, but why is everything so black and dark all of a sudden?

I couldn't think myself, as my real body in the real world is still sleepy but I'm still dreaming. What am I dreaming of? What am I even doing here?

Not so sudden when I heard a loud thud in the distance, and I was shocked to hear by that as I startled and took a step back.

"Hello...?" I said. No response.

Nothing but dark, pitch black everywhere.

I kept walking. Walking and walking, until I stumbled across an odd cyber-looking hallway with pillars on each side as it's panels do light up along the way. I continued to walk through this weird hallway as it goes into an endless loop.

Not for too long as I noticed the dark figure; the same dark helmeted figure that Master Ben Kenobi fought in the Death Star. But it scared me as I cannot move my body anymore, but my gaze was stuck to the dark figure, coming towards me with his crimson red lightsaber on hand, and his hand stuck out in a weird position in which my guess was, he froze me in place so I cannot escape, and cannot transform.

As the dark helmeted figure came close to me, with a high strung from his blade, I faded into blackness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I opened my eyes as I got up from the bed and looked around. Yep, everything is normal as I woke up. As if I woke up from a nightmare. And believe me, it was a weird dream/nightmare to tell the others for.

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Base  
_

Madoka woke up from a weird nightmare she had after being taken down by Darth Vader's single blow in her dream. However, she looked around as everything is back to normal. Luckily, the others left the room early, except for Sayaka Miki.

Sayaka looked at her best friend with a worried look, "Madoka, what's wrong?"

Madoka was relieved to see Sayaka once again as she replied, "I... I had... a nightmare..."

Sayaka was surprised. "A nightmare? What happened? And... how did it go?"

As Madoka got off the bed and over to the closet to grab her clothes and things, she explained, "Well, remember the dark helmeted figure that you saw me fought with master Ben Kenobi, right? Well, he or 'it' went straight at me and I cannot move. But before that, I stumbled across a weird hallway after I walked in a pitch of darkness."

"I see... and what made you scream?" Sayaka asked. Madoka was scared for a bit as she finished it off, "it... struck me down with it's lightsaber..."

Sayaka has no words for this as she came close to Madoka and hugged her to calm her down. "It's just a dream, Madoka. Don't worry, and don't be afraid. I'm here, the others are here."

Madoka smiled as she heard Sayaka's reassuring words, then she changed into her clothes, along with a parka to prevent them from getting cold from the icy weather of Hoth. As they walked down the hallway, they followed a couple of Rebel Troopers on their way to the main hangar deck. Madoka feels uneasy about the dream she had; why was Darth Vader there? And why is the hallway so oddly familiar? Only one thing she almost forgot is the echoing laughter of the incubator; Kyubey.

* * *

_Hoth - Main Hangar Deck_

As Madoka and Sayaka entered the main hangar deck of the base, Homura is helping out Chewbacca welding the Millennium Falcon under maintenance. After a while, Mami was discharged after a final checkup from the medics as Kyouko Sakura accompanied her to the Falcon to see how the others are doing ever since the Battle of Yavin where Mami is left behind on the base until she is fully recovered for months.

Mami also changed out her outfit to stand-out and a lot more fitting in this universe just like the others; her outfit consists of a comfortable spandex-material bodysuit underneath because of her athletic physique and chest bust, externally; she's wearing a Jedi-ish robe with a utility belt accompanied with a standard Rebel Trooper blaster, a comlink, and few pouches. Along with a blue pants with yellow stripes on the side (similar to Han Solo's) and short-ankled high heeled boots.

As Kyouko and Mami approached to the pirateship, Madoka was surprised as she yelled out her name, "Mami-san!" in excitement to see her senpai on her feet again. She ran up to her and gave a gentle hug as Mami replied, "Ah, Madoka. Missed me much? Don't hug so tight-"

Her sentence was cut by Kyouko as she continue, "Don't hug her so tight, Kaname-san. She just got out from her check-up from the medics."

Mami giggled it off as she let it slide, "It's okay, Kyouko. Thank you for your concern." Madoka smiled and let go of her as she asked, "How are you feeling right now?"

The blonde senior girl replied, "I feel okay.. but I felt that something is missing.. like, something of a part of me is.. odd." but overall, Mami is fully recovered even after her Soul Gem was powered by the Death Star, but she let it off as she is completely fine.

Han Solo smiled as he noticed Madoka with her new friend when he was about to walk by the Falcon to check on it along with Chewie wielding the ship and curiously said, "Ah, another friend of yours, kid? It's been a while you've missed the action months ago."

Mami smiled and approached to the young man next to Chewie and said, "Yes. I'm in fact the eldest of the group with Madoka and the others. My name is Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you."

"Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Nice to meet you too, young lady." Han introduced back and smiled as he was interrupted by Chewie's irritated growling roar.

"Alright, don't lose your temper. I'll come back and give you a hand." Han replied nicely and before he left off, he said to the rest of the girls, "Hey now. I need to go. I'll check on you all later." then left off to go on his way to the Command Center.

The others waved as Kyouko accompanied Mami into the Falcon to sit down and rest as Madoka and Sayaka were eager to tell her the good news and the stories that happened during the events of the Battle of Yavin, how they met Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi/Obi Wan Kenobi, C3PO, R2-D2, Princess Leia, Han Solo and Chewbacca on their crazy adventure.

Mami was delighted to hear the stories from her two kouhais, and she suddenly placed her hand on her head as she felt a painful sting in her head that she nearly collapses but supported by Kyouko, Madoka and Sayaka.

"Mami-san! What's wrong?" Sayaka asked Mami to make sure if she's feeling okay.

"I'm alright.. It's just that.. maybe.." Mami reassured that she is okay, however, she brought out her yellow Soul Gem and noticed something weird about it; the whole gem itself is fine which means that she is indeed, stable, but there is a small splotch of bubbly black darkness on the lower corner of her gem. The black, bubbly darkness is also mixed in with an aura of red mist as it slowly starts to grow over time.

"I never seen a Soul Gem do that before.. unlike how it was unpurified from a witch/nightmare" Kyouko pointed it out as Mami replied, "True, but... how could this be?"

**Author's Note: Hello! Finn again. I really am sorry for not posting this chapter immediately because I needed to let off some steam right after I finished the "A New Hope" AU Story of this crossover. Also, during my free time, I really want to apologize for being harsh on the reviews on the previous AU Story. So, you know what? Go ahead and review it as you wish; I like it actually. Furthermore, I need to rewatch Episode V again so I can continue more ideas for future chapters. That's all for now. Sorry for being harsh on the previous story like I said so, it's all good now. That's all for now! 'Till next chapter. Finn signing out, peace.**


	3. Episode 2 - The Force

_***cue Luminous - ClariS as the opening sequence***_

Episode 2 - The Force

Madoka suddenly felt a weird presence, but she can't quite make it out; like she sensed a presence of a ghost lurking around somewhere, and it sent chills over her spine as Sayaka snaps his fingers in front of her to snap out of it while she was staring into nothing.

"Hey, Madoka. You alright?" Sayaka snaps her fingers again as Madoka went back to her senses and replied back by turning her gaze to her best friend. "Yeah... I'm alright. But, for some odd reason, I felt something... weird."

Kyouko curiously asked along with Mami's curious look, "Oh, really? What is it?"

"Felt like I sense a ghost or a spirit or something... I can't make it out..." Madoka replied, but this doesn't mean it's the work of the Force as she, Sayaka nor the others are Force sensitive in this universe. Their instincts are normal like any human being, but not as strong as they did before when they fought witches or nightmares in Mitakihara.

"So, how does that have to do with Tomoe-san's Soul Gem?" Kyouko asked again in a serious tone, wanting for a real answer but Sayaka replied, "She's not sure. We'll find out how we're going to solve this problem ourselves, but we can't leave the team behind, Kyouko."

Kyouko was clueless as she realized that they have to stay in the base until orders are sent from any of the members of the Rebel Alliance, mostly from Han Solo, Luke Skywalker or Princess Leia Organa. "You're right... we'll just have to wait for now."

"Good."

Outside the Falcon, TK-135 (still in his Imperial Stormtrooper gear, but took his helmet off) came in to the Falcon as Homura noticed the lone trooper entered the ship, but she continued her business on helping Chewbacca repairing the pirateship.

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Alliance Base - Command Center_

A makeshift command center has been set up in a blasted area of ice. The low-ceiling room is a beehive of activity as controllers, troopers, and droids move about setting eletronic equipment and monitoring radar signals.

General Rieekan straightens up from a console as Han Solo approaches to him.

"Solo?" Rieekan said.

"No sign of life out there, General." Han replied then continued explaining, "The sensors are in place. You'll know if there's anything around."

Rieekan nodded then asked, "Has Commander Skywalker reported in yet?"

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Han replied again.

Rieekan then indicates to the radar screen, "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

After hearing that, Han takes a deep breath and blurts out what is on his mind. "General, I have to leave. I can't stay anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rieekan apologized, then Han retorted, "Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with." the general said then places his hand on Solo's shoulder, "You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

Han felt relieved for a bit then he thanked Rieekan, "Thank you, general." as he turns to Leia as Rieekan moves away.

Princess Leia is standing at a console nearby dressed in a white combat jacket and pants. Her hair is braided across her head in a Nordic fashion, as she heard their conversation and is somewhat distressed as Han approached to her.

Han says to Leia with a feeling that troubled both of them, "Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

Leia responded, "That's right." as she is angry and Han sees no warmth to offer him. Han shakes his head and adopts a sarcastic tone, "Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Then Solo left and walks away into the corridor adjoining the command center. Leia stews a moment then hurries after him with a worried look. "Han!"

As Han stops in the corridor and turns to face Leia. "Yes, your Highnessness?"

"I thought you decided to stay." - Leia

"Well, the bounty hunter we passed ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."

Leia ignored the young man's words and said, "Han, we need you!"

"'We?'" -Han

"Yes." -Leia

"Oh, what do you need?" Han asked.

Leia is mystified as she replies, "I need? I don't know what you're talking about."

Han shakes his head and fed up, "You probably don't."

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Leia said.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me." Han said in a flirty and smug tone.

However, Leia ignored it but a bit of embarrassment drawn to her face as she replied, "Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..."

"No! That's not it. Come on..." Han said as he tries to flirt Leia as if they're falling in love or having a crush on each other. "Aahhh - uh huh! Come on."

Leia stares at him, understanding then lets it out with a giggle/laugh. "You're just imagining things."

Han retorted with, "Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid that I was going to leave without giving you goodbye kiss?"

Leia smuggly replied with a serious tone, "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!"

Leia: ...

Angrily, Han strides down the corridor as Leia stares after him.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon - Lounging Area_

"It's still taking a long while now.. I'm bored." Kyouko said in a cranky voice as she exits the Falcon, but Mami stood up to call after her, "And where do you think you're going?"

Kyouko replied, "Looking for Mister Solo. I don't know what's he up to, along with that Princess lady of his."

"I see." Mami said then follows after her. "I'll come with you."

"But with that Soul Gem of yours under a corrupt spell or power? I don't think so, Tomoe-san. Stay with Kaname-san and Sayaka, they'll look after you." Kyouko offered that she wants to take concern and responsibility for Mami because she is like a sister; an elder sister to her, just like how she reminded her parents in the past like family before everything was ruined and took everything away from Kyouko.

Mami lets out a sigh then says, "Fine. Take good care of yourself out there, Sakura-san."

Kyouko smiles and responded back with, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." then walked down the exit ramp of the Falcon to look for Han Solo and Princess Leia somewhere in the base. Homura and Chewbacca had almost finished repairing the Falcon as good as new.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Outside the icy, cold and windy atmosphere of Hoth, Luke Skywalker faces down in the snow after he escaped and slightly wounded from the gigantic snow monster, called a Wampa. He lied down nearly unconscious as his face as scratches and scars on his right cheek. Slowly, he looks up and sees his dead Jedi Master, Ben Kenobi/Obi-Wan Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow in the wind. Luke's vision cannot make out as it's hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

_"Luke... Luke."_

Luke responds in a weak voice, "B-Ben...?"

_"You will go to the Dagobah system."_

Luke was dumbfounded and responded, "Dagobah system...?"

_"There, you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me. Take young Madoka and Sayaka with you on your way."_

"W-Wha.. why..?" Luke asked but the image of Ben faded away, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

Luke called out to Ben again as he's groaning faintly, "Ben... Ben."

Luke drops into unconsciousness as Han pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurries over to the snow-covered Luke, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pittiful bellow. But Han's concern is with Luke, and shakes him urgently.

"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."

_***cue Brave Shine by Aimer as the ending sequence***_

**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOOO! Here's another one for y'all. So far, my lazy butt aside, now I'm here to continue writing more chapters of this story. Before I go, I have some replies to one reviewer by the name of "Captain Imaginat", as I cannot PM or reply back to him/her for some odd reason but whatever.**

**From your reviews/comments, I see that you request me to do a 'Guardians of the Galaxy' crossover, as well as 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Well, sorry to say this but, I haven't and never watched GotG and PotC ever unfortunately. I love the comparisons and relationships of the characters, don't get me wrong, but I love the idea and at the same time, it may not going to happen because again, I never watched those movies. I might watch GotG but not PotC since it ain't my cup of tea. So, there you go! And I'm glad you're looking forward to see future chapters of this story since ESB is indeed one of the best Star Wars sequels and movies by far (tbh, it is my favorite Star Wars film next to Return of the Jedi).**

**Anywho, that's all for now. Finn signing off, peace. 'Till next chapter!**


	4. Episode 3 - Skywalker Recovered

Episode 3 - Skywalker Recovered

Back at the base, Kyouko wandered everywhere; every room, every section, asked every member and people around the base as they didn't know where Han Solo is. Frustrated, she decided to stop by at the Command Center where Solo used to be before he left the base looking for Luke outside the base.

General Rieekan noticed the red haired young girl and asked, "Oh, what brings you here, Young Sakura?"

Kyouko noticed the general then replied, "Just looking for Mister Solo, that's all. I haven't seen him in months after we recovered from that last battle we had."

Rieekan was dumbfounded as the girl was looking for Han Solo, then answered, "Solo? He was here few hours ago. He had to go out and check on Commander Skywalker as he hasn't reported back to us."

"I see... even Mister Skywalker too? I wonder what's up with him too." Kyouko said it off, and also pondered about Luke for a while since she hasn't seen Luke for a while now.

"Stand by and wait. I'm sure they'll be on their way back here, Young Sakura." Rieekan reassured as he continues his business as Kyouko left the Command Center, heading back to the Falcon to rejoin and wait for Han and Luke to return.

However, as she stopped her tracks and saw a couple of medics carrying Luke Skywalker in a futuristic-styled stretcher bed, she picked up the comlink from her utility belt and radioed over to her friends; _"Guys! Luke and Han returned! They're on their way to the medical center."_

* * *

_Millennium Falcon - Lounging Area_

A sudden beeping sound started off from one of the girls' comlinks on their utility belts as Kyouko reported that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker returned.

"Huh?" - Mami

"Luke returned? It's been a while we haven't seen him." - Madoka

"Well, we should go and pay him a visit." Sayaka suggested to both Madoka and Mami to visit them since they haven't seen each other from their previous mission. "Sure! Let's go."

"Great." Sayaka excitedly stands up, followed by Madoka and Mami, whose arm is wrapped around Madoka for support since she is still a little weak. "Mami, I'm sure you'll like to meet Luke and Han. We have a lot to talk about with him before we found you in the Death Star."

Mami was delighted from Madoka's words as she responded with, "Sure. I'd love to."

And with that, they exited the Falcon and they were stopped by Homura as she's done helping Chewbacca repairing the ship. "Wait. Where are you three going?"

The trio were halted as Sayaka responded, "To see Luke and Han. Kyouko reported us through our comlinks. Have you-"

Homura interrupted her sentence, "Yes. I heard. I also have one with me as well. Let's go."

Sayaka: ...

She was dumbfounded that she pondered in her mind, _"Akemi-san... you really are impossible."_

Then the quad immediately marched to the medical bay over to see Luke and Han once again, as they have lots and lots to tell about right after the events when Madoka, Sayaka and the crew rescued Kyouko and Mami at the Death Star. From the distance, TK-135 was assigned for tasks right after he talked to the girls shortly before, then left after as his comlink radioed over to him for some "important tasks" to do since he moved and escaped from the Imperial Forces and joined the Rebel Alliance to help the rebels in their aide of the battle.

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Alliance - Medical Center Room_

As Luke sits up on his medical bed, he flashes a weak smile. His face shows some terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack earlier. Then, C3PO, R2-D2 and the rest of the Holy Quintet entered the room, as C3PO greeted, "Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again."

R2-D2 beeps his good wishes, "(Good to see you again, Master Luke!)"

"Artoo expresses his relief, also." C3PO added.

Madoka and Sayaka were excited to see their friend once more as they approach closer to him, and bowed down slightly as a sign of respect; "Luke.. we missed you."

Luke noticed the two young girls as he smiled, "Madoka.. Sayaka..! I'm glad to see you two again." as he pats Madoka and Sayaka gently on their heads. Homura, Mami and Kyouko excused themselves and approached closer to Luke.

Madoka introduces, "Oh.. these are our friends that we saved from the Death Star."

Homura corrected Madoka as she sarcastically said, "I was there too, on my mission to save those two." Kyouko and Mami giggled it off as the blonde senior said, "Oh Homura, where are your manners?"

Homura nodded slightly and replied, "My apologizes. My name is Homura Akemi. Pleasure to meet you, sir." and bowed down after introducing herself to Luke Skywalker.

"Nice to meet you.. H-Homu.. H-Homura." Luke tries to attempt to pronounce her name, in a stutter.

Homura as surprised to the young boy and asked, "You can't.. pronounce it properly?"

Before Luke can answer, Sayaka corrected Homura, "Homura. Everyone here doesn't know Japanese properly. Atleast I did taught him a few."

Luke nodded it off and he's relaxed to his bed and replied, "Yes. She taught me that language a little bit, and I understood a little of it. Sorry if I can't pronounce it properly."

Homura simply nodded it off as she said, "It's no problem."

Mami and Kyouko were up next.

"Mami Tomoe. Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Luke Skywalker." - Mami

"Kyouko Sakura. Nice to meet you, sir." - Kyouko

Luke was surprised and thrilled to see Madoka's other friends, and now they're here right in front of him. "Nice to meet you two, M-Mami.. K-Kyouko." and he turns his direction to Madoka and Sayaka as he asked, "Is that everyone, you two?"

Madoka smiled and gave Luke a thumbs up and replied, "Yes, Luke. That's everyone!"

Although, the 6th member is missing, and it was Mami's witch companion (or pet), Bebe (a.k.a Nagisa Momoe). Mami noticed that as well, but however, she's safe and sound back home in Mitakihara; at her apartment room. She was really worried that maybe something happened to her, or she'll cry in tears of sadness since Mami's disappearance into this universe.

The group moved back aside for Luke to sit and recover as Han Solo and Chewbacca made their entrance to the recovery room as Chewie growls a nice greeting.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Han asked Luke to make sure he's feeling okay. "You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

Luke smiled and replies, "Thanks to you, Han."

"That's two you owe me, junior." Han sarcastically said.

**Author's Note: Here it is. Apologizes for not making this one as I was currently busy with a lot of schoolwork recently, and especially the current problem which is the COVID-19 (Coronavirus). I wish all to stay safe and take care of yourselves from the coronavirus; and hope that this will be over soon and everything will be back to normal as soon as possible. **

**Also, one question from Captain Imaginat asks if Nagisa Momoe is going to appear in this story, I'm not sure; but we'll wait and see.**

**That's all for now, 'till next chapter!**


	5. Episode 4 - Imperial Sighting

Episode 4 - Imperial Sighting

Leia enters the room and noticed the Holy Quintet are already in the room, and greeted them by waving hello to one another. Kyouko, Mami and Homura were surprised to see the Princess for the first time, as they knelt down before her as a sign of respect.

"Oh.. that's nice, three of you." Leia smiled it off and commanded, "Now stand up."

KyouHomuMami **(Author's smol note: Love Live Seiyuu trio name combination. Cuz why not?)** stood up and sat down comfortably on their seats as the conversation goes on.

Han looks at Leia with a big, devilish grin. "Well, your worship. Looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia haughtily replies, "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

Homura was shocked to hear what the Princess said as she asks out of the blue, "Does that mean, the Empire knows we're at?"

However, Leia replied back to the dark haired girl, "Not yet, young Akemi." Then Han says, "That's a good story. I think you just can't let a gorgeous man like me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain. - Leia

Upon hearing this, Chewbacca is amused and laughs it off in his manner. Han, who is enjoying himself, regards to the Wookiee good-humoredly.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball." Han said. "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage." Luke sparks to this; and he turns his gaze to Leia.

"She expressed her true feelings for me." Han claimed in a proud tone. Leia blushed, and darted her eyes between Luke and Han, "My...! Why you, stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking... nerf-herder!"

Han was confused after he heard Leia's words, "Who's scruffy looking?" then he turned to Luke, "I must have hit pretty close to mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Leia looks vulnerable for a moment, and she focuses on Luke. "Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?"

With that, she leans over and kisses Luke on the lips. Han Solo was just there looking at them with his arms crossed, completely silent and surprised on the inside as Leia turns on her heel and walks out, leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck. With some smugness, Luke puts his hands behind his head and grins.

Holy Quintet: ...

Suddenly, a muffled sound of an alarm is heard in the distance.

_"Headquarters personnel, report to the command center." _said from the announcer's voice over loudspeaker.

The voice repeats the order, as Han, Chewie, R2-D2, C3PO and the Holy Quintet hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to Luke as they exit his medical room. Except for Madoka and Sayaka, which Kyouko, Mami and Homura noticed before the others left the room and said, "You two are not coming with us?"

"We'll keep an eye on Luke for now. We'll come along with you guys later."

Kyouko smuggly says, "Have fun taking care of him, you nurses." then her, Homura and Mami left the room, leaving the trio behind in the medical room.

Madoka and Sayaka: ...

They were not amused.

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Base - Command Center_

At the Command Center, General Rieekan looks up grimly from a console screen. He calls over to Leia and Han as he reported to Leia, "Princess... we have a visitor."

The group hurries over to Rieekan. "We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east."

One senior controller responded with, "It's metal."

Homura and Mami hurried over to them and scans through the screen, "Metal? Let us see that."

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke." Leia responds as it wasn't a fierce Wampa or any natural life form outside the base.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours." Han guessed, but Kyouko said, "I don't think that's the case, Mister."

Homura scanned it out, "I don't think so. Wait, there's something very weak coming through it."

C3PO steps up to the control panel and listens intently to the strange signal.

"Madam, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

Kyouko was surprised and joined in, "Imperial? That means.. our enemy.."

The transmission ends in static.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is." Han said and turned his direction to Chewbacca and said, "Come on, Chewie. Let's check it out."

Before Han and Chewbacca left, a slight tug on Han's shoulder from Kyouko and said, "I'm coming with you."

"Alright. And let's be careful." Han replied as he let Kyouko join in with them to investigate outside for the signal's source.

Rieekan commanded, "Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight."

* * *

_Hoth - Snow Plains - Day_

An Imperial Probe Droid moves past the smothering ruins of station three-eight and down the ridge toward the Rebel base. It raises a large antenna from the top of it's head and begins to send out a piercing signal.

The probe droid, has spotted Chewbacca and Kyouko, not thirty feet away from their distance, has popped their heads over a snow bank. Luckily, Kyouko sets up a magical barrier thanks to her magic abilities in her magical girl form. Instantly, the probe droid swings around, it's deadly ray ready to fire. But before it can get a shot off, it is hit from behind by Kyouko's single powerful slash from her sharp-edged pointy spear as the probe droid explodes in a million pieces.

Han Solo notices it and replaces his blaster in it's holster and peers intently at the smothering remains of the Imperial Probe Droid. Then he turns to Kyouko and said, "Nice one, kid."

Kyouko de-transforms back to her normal form and said, "No problem."

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Base - Command Center_

Back the base, Leia and Rieekan listens over to Han and Kyouko on the comlink.

"Afraid there's not much left." - Han

"What was it?" - Leia

"It appears to be a droid of some kind. I hit it that hard before it self-destructed." - Kyouko

"An Imperial Probe Droid." - Leia

"It's a good bet that the Empire knows we're here." - Han

"Exactly. Should we head back and evacuate or perhaps they'll destroy us off and.." - Kyouko

"Knock it off, kid." - Han

Rieekan responded and commands, "We'd better start the evacuation."

**Author's Note: Here it is again; another chapter for y'all. Needless to say, I currently watched Star Wars Episode V again so I can keep this story going. So now, I'm back for more chapters; not unless if I feel lazy or having writer's block.**

**From the reviews, no worries; yes there will be more Star Wars x Madoka Magica crossovers in the future (no Prequels because that doesn't count and the Holy Quintet doesn't know them in their prime when Obi-Wan was still a padawan, Anakin's future before being Darth Vader, and all that. If I can, then I have to make some sort of connection between the trilogies somehow. But still, I'm not gonna do the Prequel Trilogy due to the lack of connection of the Holy Quintet to the Old Republic). **

**That's all for now; 'till next chapter. Peace!**


	6. Episode 5 - Escape the Base! (Pt 1)

Episode 5 - Escape The Base! (Part 1)

_Outer Space - Imperial Fleet_

***cue Imperial March theme***

A fleet of Star Destroyers flying and wandering through the open dark depths of the outer space. Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, larger and slightly dwarfs the regular Star Destroyers surround it. The six huge ships are surrounded in a convoy of smaller spacecrafts. TIE Fighters dart to and fro.

_Darth Vader's Star Destroyer - Bridge - Main Control Deck_

Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls hear ominous approaching and look up from their controls. The squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully built General Veers, who have been conferring near the front, also feel the approaching and turn around it.

As Darth Vader enters and moves across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurries up to Ozzel.

"Admiral." - Piett

Ozzel responds and asks, "Yes, Captain?"

"I think we've got something, sir." Piett replied and answered in a formal and professional voice. "The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had."

After hearing Piett's words, this made Ozzel irritated and corrected the Captain, "We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!"

"The visuals indicate life readings." Piett responded calmly.

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead..." - Ozzel

"But sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms."

Vader moves to the big screen showing an image of the Rebel snow base. Rebel speeders can be seen approaching the base in the distance.

"You found something?" Vader asked Piett in his booming mechanical, deep and menacing voice under his raspy breathing under the mask.

Piett answered, "Yes, my Lord."

Vader studies the image on the console screen and responds, "That's it. The Rebels are there."

"My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements." Piett said in a curious yet professional tone, "It could be smugglers, it could be.."

But his sentence was cut by Vader as he commanded and confirmed, "That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker and those magical girls are with them. Set your course to the Hoth system."

Then he turned to Veers and commanded, "General Veers, prepare your men."

Veers nodded and sets off to prepare his troops as Piett prepares to set course to Hoth.

* * *

_Hoth - Rebel Base - Transport Bay_

As a captain issues instructions to two of his men at the entrance to the main transport bay, several Rebel transports behind them are being loaded by men carrying heavy boxes and moving quickly, but not in panic.

"Groups of seven and ten will stay behind to fly the speeders" The Rebel Captain instructed, "As soon as each transport is loaded, evacuation control will give clearance for immediate launch."

"Right, sir." a Rebel Fighter replied to that response.

_Rebel Base - Main Hangar Deck_

The alarms are set and sound. Troopers, ground crews and droids rush to their alert stations. Armored snowspeeders are lined up in an attack formation near the main entrance.

In the midst of this activity, Han does some frantic welding on the lifters of the Millennium Falcon along with Kyouko. Han finishes his work and hops down to the hangar floor. He pulls out his comlink, all the while eyeing problematic lifters.

Han calls into the comlink over to Chewie, "Okay, that's it. Try it..."

Chewbacca turns on the switch but a smoke emits on the lifter. "...off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!"

Kyouko notices as the smoke rises from a minor explosion from the lifter. "Hold it, I'll take a look." Kyouko said to Han as she tries to fan off and put out the smoke with her jacket.

Exasperated, Han surveys the new damage and looks at Kyouko with a slight smile.

_Rebel Base - Medical Center_

Luke dresses in readiness for the evacuation and his attending medical droid stands by.

"Sir, it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-forty sevens." The droid responds.

As Luke puts on his snowspeeder pilot suit, he responded, "Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports."

The droid nodded it off and said, "Take care, sir."

Luke smiled at the droid and said, "Thanks." And left. Madoka and Sayaka followed after Luke as Sayaka asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the Main Hangar. We need to prepare for the evacuation." Luke answered to Sayaka and she replied, "I see. Then, we're off to prepare our needs and we'll see you later when this is over."

Luke smiled and waved goodbye at the two as the two young girls headed to their barracks-like room to gather their needs, and they noticed that Mami's, Kyouko's and Homura's belongings are already gone.

"It seems that they've been informed about this too, huh?" Madoka said.

"Yeah..." Sayaka agreed and almost done packing up their belongings and also changing their attires to their Snowspeeder pilot attire as Madoka was assigned to pilot a speeder with Luke as her partner. Sayaka was assigned to help guard with the troopers on the battlefield.

"Don't worry about it." Sayaka reassured Madoka as she responded with a "Hm?"

"We can survive this. Remember the last time we survived from the Death Star?" Sayaka said in a cocky voice as if she's challenging the Empire and striving to win to the end of this battle.

Madoka smiled proudly with a look of determination in her face. Both of them are now prepared, packed up their belongings and headed off to the main hangar.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been busy making YouTube videos on my channel lately, and I got writer's block. Apologies on that, but here's another chapter. Sorry for keeping you all waiting!  
**

**Looking at the reviews from Captain Imaginat, um... I have no words for this. I don't know who are the teams of Iroha, Momoko and Kuroe because I haven't watched Magia Record. I will watch it at some point if I'm not busy, but I might include them in the crossover; for the Sequel Trilogy by all means because I think it might be more fitting. But I don't know, I'll see if I can work around that. **

**And yes, the scenes you mentioned will be in later chapters. :) Thanks for those! **

**The Holy ****Quintet ranks as follows:**

**Madoka Kaname = Rebel Cadet and Co-Pilot**

**Sayaka Miki = Assistant**

**Kyouko Sakura = Pilot and Technician**

**Homura Akemi = Weapons Specialist/Expert and Technician**

**Mami Tomoe = Senior Tactician**

**That's all for now. I'm still on these, but I'll have to develop these ranks for the characters in future chapters. 'Till next chapter, folks!**


	7. Episode 6 - Escape The Base! (Pt 2)

Episode 6 - Escape The Base! (Part 2)

_Rebel Base - Main Hangar Deck_

All the pilots, gunners and R2 units scurry about and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Luke, pulling on his heavy-weather jacket, is heading toward a row of armored snowspeeders. He stopped by at the rear of the Millennium Falcon where Han, Chewie and Kyouko are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

Luke approaches to Chewbacca and said, "Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" As Luke pats Chewie on the arm, the Wookiee puts his arms around the young blonde boy and gives him a tight hug, and Luke chuckled it off. Han is discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Luke.

"Hi, kid." Han greeted Luke then he turns to the repair droid, "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the another end. Wait a second."

Then he turns to Luke again, "You all right?"

Luke smiled and replied, "Yeah."

Han smiled in returned and warned him in concern, "Be careful."

"You too." Luke replied again.

Kyouko has done her job, noticeably covered in some dust and smoke from the lifter and she noticed Luke and greeted, "Take care, commander Skywalker!" and waved goodbye.

Luke noticed the red haired young girl and waved goodbye as well. After a few steps, he stops and looks back. Han and Kyouko glances up and the three exchange a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize as they went on their business.

* * *

_Rebel Base - Control Room_

The alarms are set and sound throughout the hidden Rebel base. In the control room, Homura is studying through the screen along with a controller, then Homura urgently gestures for General Rieekan to check a computer scan.

"General, sir, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four." Homura reported.

Rieekan was shocked and aware of this, so he commanded, "Re-route all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault."

* * *

_Vader's Star Destroyer - Meditation Cubicle_

A dark cubicle is illuminated by a single shaft of light which falls on the brooding Dark Lord as he sits on a raised meditation cube. General Veers enters the room and approaches the silent, unmoving Vader. Seemingly very sure of himself, Veers is still not bold enough to attempt the meditating lord. The younger general stands quietly at attention until the evil presence speaks before him.

Vader asked, "What is it, General?"

Veers reported in a calm professional voice, "My Lord, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

After hearing this, Vader angrily says, "The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system."

Veers added, "He felt surprise was wiser..."

And Vader said, "He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

Veers stands straight and proud in response, "Yes, my Lord." and he turns smartly as Vader activates a large viewscreen showing the bridge of his mighty ship. Admiral Ozzel appears on the viewscreen, standing slightly in front of Captain Piett.

Ozzel reported, "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. And we're preparing to..." and his sentence was cut when Vader force choked him magically across the screen, even the distance was so impressive that Vader force choked someone across the screen from a faraway distance to where Vader is.

"You failed me for the last time, Admiral." Vader said that in a disappointed tone. "Captain Piett."

Piett steps forward, as the admiral moves away, slightly confused, touching his throat as it begins to constrict painfully.

"Yes, my Lord." - Piett

Vader commanded, "Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

Piett replied, "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Piett's pleasure about his unexpected promotion is not an unmixed emotion. He glances warily at the struggling Admiral Ozzel who, with a final choke, stumbles and falls in a lifeless heap before him.

_"And I hope the magical girls will fall."_ Vader thought to himself, thinking that he will capture the Holy Quintet once more as he was instructed by Emperor Palpatine and the incubator, Kyubey.

* * *

_Rebel Base - Main Hangar Deck_

With a sense of urgency, Leia quickly briefs a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar along with Mami Tomoe.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." Leia explained.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Hobbie asked just to make sure.

Leia made this clear and short, "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

The pilots replied and understood in unison, "Right. Okay."

Leia smiled and wished, "Good luck."

Mami nodded it off and commanded, "Okay, everyone to your stations. Let's go!"

The pilots hurry away.

* * *

_Hoth - Ice Plains - Snow Trench_

Outside the breezy and icy surface of Hoth at the snow trench, Rebel Troopers are loaded with heavy bazooka-type weapons and position them along the snow trench. Men hurriedly respond to their officers' yelled orders and brace themselves against the rhythmic gusts of bitter-cold wind.

Other troopers are loading power packs into a gun turret and swing it's guns into position. Next is by the power generators near the base, the troopers rush to set their heavy battle equipment. Buzzing loudly, the generators send along, sparkling fingers of energy into the bitter wind.

_Rebel Base - Command Center_

The long line of Rebel controllers is tense, as are Princess Leia, General Rieekan and Homura Akemi, who are trying very hard not to show any fear, except for Homura.

Rieekan said, "Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shield."

Homura studies carefully in a determined look on her face, wishing and hoping for this battle to end and the Rebels to escape this isolated icy planet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oho, the battle has begun. We'll see how the action turns out when we see the Holy Quintet will kick butt against the AT-ATs, Probe Droids and other Imperial Troops. That's all for now. 'Till next chapter!**


End file.
